Eine Verlorene Vergangenheit
by Pika-Cu
Summary: das ist etwas schwer zu erklähren... also ich hoffe es gefällt euch!   und bitte gebt mir viele Reviews.


Eine Verlorene Vergangenheit

Von Rabe

Seto war fort. Ich war allein. Ganz allein. Ich wusste zwar, dass ich ein Roboter war, wollte aber trotzdem wissen, was davor war. Was vor meinem leeren Roboter-Leben war. Das, was mir dazu einen Hinweis geben könnte, war das Foto. Das Foto, das mich und einen alten Mann zeigte. Wer war ich früher? War ich schon immer Rabe? Und wer ist dieser Mann neben mir? Das musste ich herausfinden. Unbedingt. Das einzige, was ich brauchte, war das Foto und mich, also konnte es ja gleich losgehen. Zuerst würde ich mal dahin gehen, woher Seto gekommen ist. Also durch diesen Kanalisationsdeckel dort hinten. Ich kletterte fünf Sprossen runter und sprang dann ab.

Es war ziemlich dunkel und voller Geister. Zwei Mäuse wollten ein Blatt essen, das neben

meinem Fuß lag. Die Welt hat sich schon ein ganzes Stück verändert... man sagt ja, früher war alles besser, aber das trifft in meinem Fall nicht zu, weil man mich früher nie beachtet hat; jetzt tust das wenigstens du, Seto. Ich lief weiter bis zu einer Kreuzung, dort ging ich dann rechts lang. Es sah hier nichts anders aus: es war immer noch dunkel, es gab immer noch Hunderte von Geistern und Dämonen. Und nach etwa einem halben Kilometer war alles auch noch gleich. Ich betrat einen Raum; dort war es anders. Es war zwar immer noch nicht heller, aber hier sah esaus wie in einem Warteraum. Es lagen Kinderbücher und Spielzeug rum. Und ganz hinten in einer Ecke lag ein Arztkittel, mit Namensschild. Ich konnte darauf nur die Buchstaben S, H und N lesen. Komisch... das konnte kein Name sein. Aber das kann mir doch auch egal sein, als ob mich so ein dummes Schildchen weiter bringen könnte! Mir war bewusst, dass ich bald nicht mehr sein würde, aber was bringt es mir dann, meine letzten Kräfte dafür zu verschwenden, heraus zu finden, wer ich früher einmal war? Bei jedem Schritt knackte es in meinen Beinen. Ich ging durch die Tür am Ende des Raumes. Ich schaute mich um und sah ganz viele Türen, anscheinend war ich immer noch in einer Klinik. Sie waren alle durchnummeriert. Es fing komischerweise bei zweihundertfünf an. Ich hatte so gar keine Lust, in jedes Zimmer zu gehen. Hier war auch nichts wirklich Interessantes. Aber dieser Mann auf dem Foto - er hatte so einen Mantel wie ein Arzt an. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mich nachher sowieso darüber ärgern, dass ich mir hier nichts angeguckt hatte. Ich betrat den Raum zweihundertfünf - dort gab es nichts zu sehen. Bei den drei darauffolgenden auch nicht. Als ich mir dann Raum zweihundertneun ansah, bemerkte ich eine Mappe. Ich klappte sie auf und blätterte sie langsam durch. Es war nichts von einer Krankheit oder etwas Ähnlichem zu lesen. Die Schrift war schon sehr alt und ich konnte nur erkennen: Operationstermin: 16.4.4080. was soll das heißen? Das Jahr 4080 war schon Ewigkeiten her. Es war momentan 4180, also muss diese Akte vor hundert Jahren entstanden sein. Der Name der Person war nicht zu erkennen, aber ich nahm die Mappe einfach mal mit. Aber das war wohl auch nicht gerade spannend. Ich lief an den Ort zurück, der vor dem Krankenhaus war. Meine Beine waren schon sehr viel lockerer geworden, und jede Bewegung machte ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Bald war es soweit. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich noch ein einziges Mal sehen, Seto. Mir war mein Leben mittlerweile langweilig geworden. Ich lebte ja auch schon über hundert Jahre. Ich hatte schon alles gesehen, schon alles gehört und schon alles gemacht. Wie wäre mein Leben ohne dich verlaufen?

Man hätte mich nie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daran zu glauben, immer noch Hoffnung zu haben. Wie kann man das noch glauben, nachdem mir so viele Jahre das Gegenteil gezeigt haben? Immer mehr fühlte sich an meinem Körper locker an. Ein langer Tunnel war vor mir. Es sah so aus als gäbe es kein Ende. Ob mich das weiter bringt? . Ich hatte noch nie so sehr bemerkt, wie mechanisch ich mich bewegte. Und mich hatte es auch noch nie so sehr gestört. Wie wäre mein Leben, wenn ich ein Mensch wäre? Ich bin nicht mehr der „Rabe", der ich mal war, ich bin sensibler, verletzlicher und nachdenklicher geworden. Ich war ja schon fast wie Seto! Ohne mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, was wohl am Ende des Tunnels war, lief ich einfach weiter. Meine Neugier war mal wieder zu groß. Ich starrte nur nach unten und bemerkte nicht mal, dass ich schon längst angekommen war.

Es gab vier kleinere Tunnel. In welchen sollte ich gehen? Nach langem Überlegen entschied ich mich für den dritten. Es war eine Sackgasse, aber neben mir ging eine Treppe zu einer Tür. Ein Windhauch öffnete sie.

Ich schaute mich um. Anscheinend war das Schicksal. Als ich eingetreten war, lief ich einen langen, schmalen Gang entlang. Es waren kindische Zeichnungen an der Wand. Ein leicht scheinendes, rotes Licht erhellte den Weg. Viele andere Türen führten zu einem anderen Tunnel. Ich blieb aber immer auf dem gleichen. Ein ganzes Stück war ich schon gelaufen, dann wurde das Licht wieder weiß und überall lag Metallschrott herum. Der Weg ging mal rauf, mal runter. Es war im Vergleich zu der normalen Umgebung ziemlich hell. Ich sah eine halboffene Tür; vorsichtig machte ich sie auf, aber ein seltsamer Mann, der so was wie ein Hühnchen-Kostüm anhatte, knallte diese rasch zu. Wie unsere Welt wohl in tausend Jahren aussehen würde? Vor etwas über hundert Jahren war alles noch ziemlich normal. Es gab reichlich Menschen, und nicht nur Geister und so, die nur Böses wollen. In gewisser Weise war die Welt für den Großteil der Leute damals besser. Eigentlich für alle Leute, ausgenommen für mich. Bei so gut wie allem war ich eine Ausnahme. Ein schriller Ton holte mich aus meinen Gedanken, und plötzlich fand ich mich in einem mit Neonlicht beleuchteten Raum wieder.

Etwa fünf Schaltpulte für irgendwas standen hier rum. Eins in der Mitte des Raumes und die vier anderen an der Wand. Zwei riesige Displays hingen gegenüber voneinander über den zwei größten Schaltflächen. Es war sehr eng. Mein Arm wurde langsam noch lockerer, sowie meine Beine und mein Kopf. Außer der Tü,r durch die ich gekommen war, gab es noch eine zweite. Darauf stand geschrieben: Gefahrenzone! Alles daran war schon ziemlich verrostet. Vorsichtig schob ich sie auf. Das war so schwer, dass ich kaum noch Kraft zum Laufen hatte.

In dem Zimmer, das hinter der geöffneten Tür war, lagen sich schon häufende Massen an Robotern rum. Oft nicht mal mehr die ganzen, sondern nur einzelne Körperteile. Ich wollte gerade durch den Raum laufen, da verließ mich meine Kraft, und ich setzte mich für einen Moment hin.

Ich dachte, es wäre nur für einen Moment, aber als ich wieder weiter wollte, war ich viel zu schwach, um wieder aufzustehen. Ich bin so ein Schwächling!  
Mein Kopf sackte nach unten. Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte in dem Zimmer neben mir. Eigentlich hockte ich erst seit einer Stunde auf dem Boden, aber mir kam es vor wie eine Woche. Wer war es, der im Nebenzimmer lief? Die Tür ging einen Spalt auf. Nichtsaussagende Augen schauten durch diese kleine Öffnung. Dann wurde die Tür ganz geöffnet. Erst wusste ich nicht, wer gerade herein gekommen war, aber nach kurzer Zeit erkannte ich dich an deiner viel zu kindlichen Stimme. „Rabe? Rabe!", riefst du und ranntest zu mir.  
Du warst meine letzte Hoffnung. „Du kommst genau richtig. Meine Batterie ist fastleer.", sagte ich mit stotternder Stimme. Du erschrakst und fragtest: „W-w-was? Was für eine Batterie?". „Ich weiß, ich hätte des dir früher sagen sollen. Ich bin ein Roboter. Eine Wegwerfpuppe wie alle. Es tut mir leid, Seto.", versuchte ich dir mit einfacheren Worten zu erklären. Dir kullerte eine Träne über die Wange. Du fielst auf die Knie und umarmtest mich. Zerquetschtest fast meinen Motor. „Du darfst nicht sterben! Du bist mein einziger und bester Freund!", schluchztest du. Ich wollte dich trösten mit den Worten: „ Wir werden immer beste Freunde bleiben!" Meine kratzige Computerstimme wiederholte immer wieder „Beste Freunde". Als das aufhörte, sagte ich zum Abschied: „ Danke für alles, Seto." Meine Augen schlossen sich und mein Kopf kippte nach hinten .Die Töne deines Weinens wurden lauter, klammerst dich noch fester an mich. Jemand hinter dir meinte: „ Lass uns gehen. Er hat aufgehört zu funktionieren." Du ließest mich los, standest auf, aber man sah dir an, dass dies dir sehr schwer fiel. Dann verbessertest du die Worte deiner Begleiterin: „ Er hat nicht aufgehört zu funktionieren- er ist gestorben."

Seto, auch wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst, werde ich immer bei dir sein. In jedem Moment, in jedem Kampf. Nicht eine Sekunde werde ich dich allein lassen. Ich glaube an dich, denn wir sind die besten Freunde, die es gibt. Du wirst es schaffen!


End file.
